Cielo Nocturno
by RinAsakura162
Summary: Bueno pues como tal vez ya se habrán dado cuenta soy una nueva escritora, ya he publicado este fanfiction en otros 2 sitios, pero digamos que quise expandir mis horizontes, así que aquí me tienen y los dejo con el primer capitulo de 'Cielo Nocturno', espero con todo mi kokoro sea de su agrado :) Atte.RinAsakura162.


**Cielo Nocturno.**

El día comenzaba a desvanecerse, siendo acompañado de un atardecer que deslumbraba en las hermosas y calurosas tardes de la pequeña aldea, anunciando el surgimiento de la noche, arrebatando la brillante luz del día, para reemplazarla con la fría y tenaz oscuridad.

Inconsciente de todo este maravillo espectáculo, en un pequeño prado de delicadas flores , se encontraba una hermosa joven azabache de 14 años, perdida en sus pensamientos, suspirando por tristes y bellos recuerdos, añorando el pasado y deseando no sentir este doloroso sentimiento que experimentaba en el fondo de su corazón, como si tuviera clavada una daga en su pecho, ¿Cómo podía llamarle a esto?,...simple ''Amor'', estas simples 4 letras eran el nombre que se le daba al incesante y lastimoso sentimiento que sentía, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado esto?,...si ella se encontraba muy alegre con la vida que llevaba, cuando de la noche a la mañana pasaba por una fuerte depresión, sintiéndose realmente devastada, quitándole con ello todo sentido a su existencia, cayendo poco a poco en un profundo abismo, del que nadie podía salvarla, ¿La razón?, simple, un solo nombre que de tan solo escuchar le causaba demasiados sentimientos encontrados; 15 insignificantes letras que al mismo tiempo que significaban todo para ella, le destrozaban el mundo en un menos de un segundo:

-''Señor Sesshomaru''.-Susurro en un bajo tono de voz que apenas y ella alcanzo a escuchar(o al menos eso era lo que pensaba), dejando escapar una lagrima rebelde en el acto.

Prosiguió a levantarse del prado quitando su vista del horizonte, donde esperaba con falsas ilusiones el regreso de alguien que sabia nunca llegaría, mirando unos pocos segundos más el atardecer, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a la pequeña choza donde vivía, pues sabia que requerían de su ayuda y no quería ocasionar preocupaciones en vano a la mujer que era como una segunda madre para ella, además sabia que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a sus entrenamientos, sin si quiera percatarse de que era observada por un par de ojos dorados, desde lo alto de las ramas de un árbol, que reflejaban bastantes emociones no solo alegría por ver a la joven, sino también, enojo e impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarle ese dolor que el mismo se encontraba experimentando, sabia que lo que sentía estaba mal, pero a pesar de eso su corazón insistía en amarla en secreto, así que ¿Qué más podía hacer?,.¿Confesarle sus sentimientos?,..¡NO!, definitivamente era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo?,...solo le quedaba resignarse a perderla a cambio de la felicidad de ella, portándose como lo hacia normalmente con ella, algo distante pero aun así amable.

-¿A si que sigues enamorada de él?,...''si tan sólo mis sentimientos hacia ti, fueran correspondidos''-pensó en su cabeza mientras bajaba rápidamente para poder alcanzar a la mujer que más amaba, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba mejor había sido una buena decisión acceder a su petición de enseñarle a luchar con espadas, pues así podría estar mas tiempo a su lado, admirando su belleza aunque sea por unas horas, no sabia cuando comenzó a sentir esto, pero desde que ella llego a la aldea hace 7 años le había comenzado a agradar poco a poco su presencia, su compañía, su aroma tan embriagador, su forma de ser, su compasión, su forma de luchar, todo absolutamente todo le gustaba de ella, pero realmente detestaba que el dueño de sus pensamientos fuera el estúpido de su medio hermano, realmente el no se merecía a alguien tan puro como ella, sabia que no podía criticarlo, pero realmente o era muy tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo especial que era ella a pesar de ser una humana o simplemente su orgullo no le permitía darse cuenta de eso y realmente le enfurecía tan solo pensar que su medio hermano se estaba revolcando con cuanta youkai pudiera y mientras tanto Rin se encontraba sufriendo mucho por alguien que según al parecer de el no valía la pena, realmente ahora sabia todo lo que sufrió Aome, al estar Kikyo presente pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, el no amaba a Kikyo desde el momento en el que volvió a la vida, para el solo era un simple recuerdo de un amor pasado que no se dio, con Aome se había resignado a que ella ya no volvería, sabia que ella se merecía algo mejor y por eso decidió dejarla ir a su época y que hiciera su vida como quisiera, pero con Rin era bastante diferente, no era que fuera su ultima opción, ¡NO!, eso nunca, mas bien era porque ella lo había hecho cambiar y olvidar todo el dolor que sentía, había causado un sentimiento nuevo en el, se había vuelto la razón de su existir y la amaba demasiado, pero ella a el no lo que complicaba aun más el confesarle sus sentimientos por ella, pero no se daría por vencido, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran, solo necesitaba ayudarle a sanar su corazón roto, seria muy difícil pero lo haría por ella, estaría a su lado en ese largo y doloroso proceso con tal de verla sonreír una vez más, como antes.

-''Hoy le diré lo que siento, no me importa que lo nuestro sea prohibido o lo penoso que será, solo me importa su felicidad de ella, no dejare que el inútil de Sesshomaru continué haciéndole daño''-pensó al salir corriendo apresuradamente hacia la persona más importante para el.

(pero nada seria sencillo para los dos, pues siempre hay obstáculos que superar y ellos no eran la excepción, no tenían idea de que algo desastroso estaba a punto de desatarse, ocasionando tristezas, dolor y mucho sufrimiento, a modo que les cambiaría la vida completamente a los dos.)


End file.
